1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling system for use in a portable communication device and, more particularly, to a cooling system that is installed in a portable communication device for expelling the heat from the interior of the portable communication device when the temperature of the portable communication device increases, ensuring the performance of the portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern portable communication devices with mobile communication functions, such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) or the like, often overheat due to waste heat generated during the operation thereof. This results in breakdown of the portable communication devices. To solve the problem, a cooling system is installed somewhere in the portable communication device where heat is generated, so as to prevent the portable communication device from overheating.
Taiwan Patent No. I307261 discloses a conventional cooling system for use in a portable communication device such as a cellular phone or a PDA. The cooling system includes an air-guiding module having at least one fan adapted to cool down the portable communication device, ensuring normal operation of the portable communication device.
In the above patent, the cooling system provides improved cooling effect for the portable communication device, preventing the portable communication device from overheating. Since the portable communication device has a call function, a user often holds the portable communication device somewhere by his/her ear when using the portable communication device to converse with another one. In this regard, the noise generated by the fan of the cooling system may interfere with the user's conversation. The noise may disturb the ability of the user to hear clearly or even disturb the remote user on the call. As a result, the call quality is affected. In addition, a great deal of heat is generated when the portable communication device operates in a long duration of time. Thus, it has been an important subject to provide satisfactory call quality as well as required cooling effect.